(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seat covers, backpacks and like products and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination backpack and splash guard used by bicycle riders and others during outdoor activities such as walking, running, roller blading, motorcycle riding, etc.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
With the proliferation of different types of bicycles for outdoor activities, many of today's bicycles do not have front and rear wheel fenders. The reason being, people wish to ride bikes that are lightweight, streamlined, strong and rugged in construction. Therefore, fenders have been eliminated on many of the new styles of mountain bikes, racing bikes, etc. Because many of today's popular bikes do not have fenders, a bike rider will be splashed on the seat and the back by a rear tire when riding through water and mud puddles and when riding in the rain.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,362 to Wakefield and 5,003,634 to Brinkman, a foldable seat cover with belt and a combination seat-pack with belt are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,707 to Neta, a seat warmer is described which can be converted into a muffler. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,829 to Kaplan, a seat cover for skiers is described which can be rolled onto a belt for storage. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,859 to Hamberg, a piece of supplementary clothing is shown which includes a lower pad for sitting on.
None of the above prior art patents related to seat covers, seat warmers and clothing disclose or teach the unique features, objects, advantages and clothing design of the subject combination backpack and splash guard for bicycle riders as described herein.